iGet into the Holiday Spirit
by CrazeyCasey
Summary: Sam has to leave Seattle, but she doesn't want to because of Freddie. What will they do when she leaves? Will Seddie prevail? Or will this be a sad holiday? Currently on hiatus.
1. iReceive the News

**iGet into the Holiday Spirit**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Why'd I be on fanfic if I did?

_I'm kind of new. This is the first fanfic I've ever published (not the first one I've wrote though cuz I have others in progress), so please be nice but still, constructive criticism is welcome!_

_Here's a story I started on Xmas Eve. I was hoping to get it published on Christmas but it'd be rushed and I had other things in the way, so here it is now. Merry belated Xmas people!_

_This story is different from the other ones I'm writing because this is like a holiday special and doesn't completely flow with the series. It started as a one-shot but evolved into a multichapter 3-parter: iWish You a Merry Christmas, iHate this Holiday, and iHave a Happy New Year.  
_

**Part 1: iWish You a Merry Christmas**

_summary: Sam has to leave Seattle because her mom's new boyfriend lives in Portland, Oregon. Sam can't leave because she loves a certain someone. What'll happen?_**  
**

**Scene 1**

Sam's POV

Sigh. It's 11:30 pm on Christmas Eve. My mom just told me that we're moving to Portland the day after Christmas.

It all started about about a week ago. We had just been let out for winter break. My mom and I were gona go shopping at Westridge Mall, since she needed to get some more clothes that are 5 sizes too small for her. Right outside, we ran into Joseph Boznick, the co-founder of the Pear Company. That guy's a billionaire! Apparently he found my mom really attractive, so he said hey to us. My mom didn't even know who he was. Great, mom, but apparently Mr. Boznick thought it was cute the way she didn't bombard him the usual way people talk to a billionaire; what he didn't see was that she's an idiotic moron. She just started hitting on him the way she does to janitors she spots on the streets, but if a billionaire's gonna like my mom, I'm not gona stop him. So, Mr. Boznick asked my mom out.

Now, they've been dating for a week, and he's been really nice to her. No offense to my mom, or yeah offense, but she's really not worthy of a guy like him. Usually, I wouldn't like a nerd-guy like Mr. Boznick, but he's been feeding me real stuff, as opposed to the canned cheese my mom gives me. I've been eating ham and other good meat for a week, and I love it too much to hate Mr. Boznick. I don't get what he sees in us though. We're kinda stupid, simple minded people, me and my mom. My mom's name is Pamela and mine is Samantha, but we go by Pam and Sam. He, on the other hand, goes by Joseph. Not Joe, or Joey, but Joseph. What a sophisticated geek who loves my mom. I hate to admit though, since they've been going out, my mom's become a better person, and I'm living a better life.

But this morning, Mr. Boznick told my mom that he has to go back to Portland, and he'll do anything to let her and me go live in Portland with him. He offered my mom a really nice home and high quality steak for us all the time if we go. So obviously, Mom couldn't turn down the mansion or the free steaks (I probably wouldn't have been able to either), so she said yes to him and told me that we're going day after tomorrow. At first, I was just as excited as she was, but then it hit me.

I can't leave. I love Freddie Benson. Yes, I just said that... Oh my gosh. Yes, I know. I've always ripped on him and claimed that he's a dork, but it's only because I'm deeply attracted to him that I go out of my way constantly to put him in physical and emotional pain. That kiss we shared, oh I have dreamed about that time and time again, but I can never tell him my real feelings. For one thing, he loves Carly, my best friend, and worse, we've been friends or more like frenemies for so long that he can't possibly accept my love. Also, I've been nothing but mean to him while he's done some really nice things for me, like send Missy Robinson away just for me. I don't deserve him. That dork. My dork who will never belong to me. Sigh.

Of course there are other reasons I don't want to leave. My best friend Carly and her awesome big bro Spencer. My other friends, and everything I've known has been in Seattle. But those are people and things I could manage without. I don't know how I'll manage without my nubface to make fun of and see every day.

I argued with my mom for about 10 minutes, but then I gave up. I'll have to do my last iCarly tomorrow and I have no idea how I'll tell them I'm leaving. I won't be able to tell Freddie how I really feel about him, so I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know! For once, my tough outer Sam-skin feels vulnerable. I think I'll cry myself to sleep now.

**Scene 2**

Sam's POV

It's morning now. Christmas Day. It should be the most joyous day of the year, yet I'm so depressed that I'm not hungry for once.

Today, I have to tell Carly and Freddie that I'm leaving. Oh joy.

I got out of bed, got dressed, and went into the living room. Mom and Mr. Boznick were sitting on the couch chatting and kissing in between. When they saw me, my mom said hey and Mr. Boznick said, "Merry Christmas, Sam! How come you're so sad today?"

"Oh nothing, Mr. Boznick. I'm just like this in the mornings," I lied. I really didn't need a man I just met to learn about my problems.

"Please, Sam. Call me Joseph."

"Yeah, okay Joseph."

"I bought special ham and eggs for your breakfast, Sam. Also, your gift from your mother and me to you is on the counter over there."

Wow, that's so nice of him, but I really didn't want to eat or open a gift. "Thanks Joseph and mom, but I'm kinda in a rush to get to my friend's house. I swore I wouldn't be late on Christmas."

I rushed out the door. Just as I was slamming the door, I heard Joseph ask my mom, "What's eating her today?" and my mom said, "It's no biggie. She's just like that sometimes." I wish my mom would pay the slightest attention to me at times, but then again, I don't want to tell her the real reason I'm so upset.

I got on a bus to Carly's house. I know it takes like 15 minutes longer, but it's better than asking my mom for a ride.

Freddie's POV

I went to Carly's house this morning with my present for her, a sparkly pink case for her PearPhone and a $30 gift card to the GroovySmoothie, and a present for Sam, a $15 gift card to Jib's Ribs. Sure, Sam and I are enemies sorta, but she's still one of my best friends. Also, she's always at Carly's house so I should bring her a gift if I'm giving Carly one right?

When I got to Carly's, Sam wasn't there and we didn't know if and when she'd be there so we just went up to the iCarly studio, exchanged gifts, and started planning for the iCarly Christmas webcast tonight.

Just as we were planning the Random Christmas Caroling bit, Sam came in empty-handed, looking depressed.

"Merry Christmas, Sam!" said Carly.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," said Sam, expressionlessly.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, how come you look sad?" I added.

"Why does it matter to you if I look sad?" Sam asked me.

I shrugged, and Carly asked again, "What's wrong?"

Sam stared at the floor for some time. "I have some news," Sam began slowly.

_That's all I'm posting for now! How do you think Sam will break the news? How do you think Carly and Freddie are going to react?  
_

_Please review! If you don't like it, that's okay! Let me know why and how I can improve_. _If you like it, GREAT! I'll post the continuation of Part 1, Scene 2 within a few days if I get a couple reviews at least!_


	2. iTell the News

_Thanks so much, my first reviewers! Thanks for the positive feedback!_

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

**iGet into the Holiday Spirit**

**Part 1: iWish You a Merry Christmas **continued

**Scene 2 **continued

Previously: (Freddie's POV)

_I shrugged, and Carly asked again, "What's wrong?"_

_Sam stared at the floor for some time. "I have some news," Sam began slowly_.

Freddie's POV continued

"I'm not going to be able to keep doing iCarly anymore after tonight," Sam said.

Her words hit me like stones. Great. She always arrives late, not caring about the effort Carly and I put into the show. Now she's just gona bail?

After a period of silence, Carly asked, "But why?"

"My mom's been dating Mr. Boznick for a while, and he asked us to move to Portland with him," came her reply.

"What? Mr. Boznick, the guy who co-founded the Pear Company?" I asked.

"No Freddie, the woman who owns nine rats and a potato farm. Yes, the Pear Company geek!" Sam said sarcastically.

"I was just making sure!" I responded.

"GUYS!" Carly yelled. "So you're leaving us and moving to Portland?" she asked Sam.

"Yeah. The guy's really nice to us, and I argued with my mom for a while to no avail. I guess this is it."

After Sam finished telling us, I couldn't believe I thought she was just gona bail on us. Even though Sam hurt me all the time, I wouldn't be able to get used to her being gone. Her abusing me is part of my life!

Carly and I sat there for a while. Sam sat facing us but staring at the ground. We could all feel the awkward. Then I remembered that I got her a gift.

"Sam, even though you cause me much pain in every way, I won't be able to get used to you not hurting me all the time. I'll miss you. Merry Christmas, and here's a gift I got you. I hope you can use this at the Jib's Ribs in Portland." I said.

"Thanks Freddie," Sam replied. Since when did she thank me and call me Freddie in the same sentence?

"Oh, yeah I got you a present too. H-here's a Gary C-coleman grill with a built in PearPod d-dock, and a makeup set," Carly said. It was easy to see that she was fighting back tears. After all, she had known Sam for so many years, and they were best buds, yet now Sam was leaving.

"Aww, Carly. Thank you. I'll miss you so much." Sam and Carly hugged for a long time.

"Sorry guys for not getting you guys anything. I'll make it up to you tomorrow!" Sam said finally.

"It's okay, Sam." Carly and I responded simultaneously.

"Anyway, we still have an iCarly to do today before I leave, so let's be happy for the rest of the day!'' said Sam.

**Scene 3**

Freddie's POV

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is Silent night, holy night Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree! Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer." Our iCarly stereos were blasting parts of random Christmas songs while Carly and Sam were dancing all around in front of the camera for the Random Caroling bit. We were in the middle of our last ever iCarly with Sam. Probably our last iCarly ever. Sam would be leaving. And of course, iCarly or anything wouldn't be the same without her.

"FREDDIE!" Carly and Sam were yelling. I was too absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that they had called me 3 times to tell me to stop the music.

"Oh sorry," I said as I quickly switched the music off.

"And that concludes our Random Caroling bit," said Carly, "now Sam has an important message."

Sam walked up closer to the camera and gulped. "Hi guys. I hafta tell you guys that um.. This is my last iCarly probably. Well, I'm moving to another state where I won't be able to do iCarly with Carly and Freddie, so this is it. Sorry guys."

After she finished her message, we did our final iCarly segment, one of the most popular- Painting on Gibby. Gibby came out, and Carly and Sam painted him like a Christmas tree.

"Well that's all from us here at iCarly," said Carly, "This is probably Sam's last webcast. We may or may not have another iCarly depending on whether or not Sam'll come back and whether or not we can do the show without her. Sam's my best friend, and iCarly will never be the same without her. Freddie, do you have a message for the fans?"

I slowly turned the camera towards me. "Hey iCarly fans. You probably don't see me very much but um I'm always back here doing the tech stuff for iCarly. Sam will really be missed on this show and-"

Sam cut me off. "And I'd like to say, we don't give as much credit to Freddie as he deserves. He really does a lot of good work for the show. Thank you all for being loyal iCarly fans, and I'll really miss you guys."

Wow. Sam really did appreciate me, but her tough, outer shell made it difficult for her to admit that other people did good for her.

Sam pressed a button on her remote. "RANDOM DANCING!" Carly and Sam danced around slowly. It was only proper to end our final webcast with Sam with the one bit we used all the time.

"And we're clear!" I said. That was it. The last webcast of iCarly ended there.

_That's it for now. Sorry, it's pretty short, but I'm hoping to update often with short "chapters." Nothing big has happened yet, but iWish you a Merry Christmas is not done yet!  
_

_Please review! The more reviews I get, the more motivation I'll have to write more. Next update: the continuation of scene 3.  
_


	3. iThink About the News

_Happy New Year guys! Hope you have an awesome 2011!_

_Thanks guys so much for the reviews! I'd love to see more! Anyway, on with the story. :) Casey**  
**_

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

**iGet into the Holiday Spirit**

**Part 1: iWish You a Merry Christmas **continued

**Scene 3 **continued

Sam's POV

That night, after the iCarly webcast, I called mom to ask her to pick me up. She said Mr. Boznick would come pick me up in a few minutes. This would be awkward. I've never spent any time alone with the man.

When he arrived, I introduced him to Carly and Freddie and vice versa. Carly was very nice and polite like she always was, and Freddie started acting like the dork he was, asking him for an autograph and complimenting his techy work. As dorky as he is, Freddie's really cute. I won't be able to get over him am I...

After a while, Mr. Boznick said that we had to leave.

"Bye Carly, Fredward. I'll be back tomorrow morning before I leave," I said. We then left.

Mr. Boznick had the coolest car ever. It probably cost way more than the combination of every single thing my mom and I owned. It was also freakishly clean. When I got on, I didn't see a single speck of food or dirtiness anywhere. We'll see how that'll hold up when my mom and I eat fried chicken and ribs in here.

We rode in silence for a couple minutes before Mr. Boznick started talking.

"So Sam, your best friend Carly is really nice."

"Yeah, I know. I've never been the nice type, so it took me a long time to get used to her, but she's awesome," I said.

"And what about Freddie? He's nice too."

"Yeah, but he acts so dorky," I said. Which was what I really thought. I didn't need to tell him the other half, that his dorkiness lights me up inside.

"But you like him don't you?"

What? How did he know? Okay, maybe he didn't. Maybe he meant like him as a friend. "He's a friend, I guess, and he does a great job as our webshow's technical producer," I responded.

"Yeah, iCarly, I know. I've seen your webshow before. It's really creative, Sam."

"What? You've seen our webshow? That's so cool," I replied.

"Yeah, the tech stuff on the show is amazing. Freddie is really good. I haven't seen anything like it!"

"Really? Well.." I started.

Mr. Boznick interrupted me. "I can tell you like him, Sam. No need to be tough in front of me. I really hope you treat me like a father and can talk to me about anything."

I couldn't believe it. I've only known this guy for a week, and he's only seen Freddie once, and he knows I like Freddie? "Thanks, but..." I began, wondering how he knew.

"You keep teasing him and calling him a dork. That either means you love him or hate him. Someone who hates him would just ignore him, but you hang out with him all the time, don't you?"

"But Carly's my best friend, and he's always at Carly's and so I have to be around him," my argument was getting weaker.

"Don't try to deny it, Sam. I won't make fun of you for it. I think it's cool."

"Thanks, Mr. Boznick. Your intelligence really goes beyond the intellectual world," I said.

He smiled. "Please, call me Joseph."

"Oh right, thanks Joseph."

"So, did you get Carly and Freddie nice presents for Christmas?" he asked.

"No. I was supposed to get them that time my mom and I met you at the mall but-" I said.

"Do you want to get them some nice presents?"

"Of course, I do but-"

He interrupted me again. "You can give Carly the newest PearPad with 300 gigabytes and phone service."

"Whoa, what?"

"Yeah, I'll give you it for free since I did co-found the Pear Company. And for Freddie, the newest PearBook Air that can hold more things than you can imagine. It also has the newest, most advanced web-cam, so that you can talk with him in Portland."

"Thanks so much Joseph, but why are you doing this?" Nobody's been so kind to me in a long time.

"Like I said, I'm cofounder of the Pear Company, and Sam, I'm really sorry to take you away from your friends. I was afraid you were gona hate me for that. And from what I know, angering a Puckett isn't a good thing." He winked at me.

I smiled. He's a nice man. "Thanks, Joseph. My mom's lucky to have you," I said, "She hasn't had a boyfriend who really cares about her in a long time, nor has she had a boyfriend anywhere near your intellect."

"Thanks, Sam. And Merry Christmas."

"You too, Joseph."

He parked the car. We had arrived at our place. I didn't know that we would have such a nice conversation. And I have to say, it feels nice that someone knows my secret and won't tell anyone. I may only have known him for a little while, but he's a great person. Man, what happened to me? Why am I being all nice and polite and appreciative lately?

Carly's POV

I can't believe Sam's leaving. She's been my best friend since forever! My life will never be the same. This is the worst Christmas ever!

I took a long shower as I always did when I was upset, hoping to wash away the pain and sadness, but this time, the longer my shower went on, the more depressed I felt. How could I replace Sam? Freddie's also my best friend, but he's a guy, and you can NEVER replace Sam's personality because there is no other meat-loving, irresponsible yet so lovable and funny person like Sam.

After I got out of the shower, I lay in bed thinking. Of course, Sam's only in Oregon, a couple hours away, and she and I can visit each other over breaks. We can call each other every day and email and chat and webcam and everything, but that's not the same.

Today's iCarly was a good one, a good ending to Sam's run on the show, I know it. But Sam's going to leave, and I don't see how we can continue the show, even if it is just for our fans. Speaking of today's iCarly, Sam was blushing when she was talking about Freddie. She must really be emotional about leaving. Either that or...

_That's all for now. Please review!  
_

_Next update: Day after Christmas- Scene 4._


	4. iRespond to the News

**iGet into the Holiday Spirit**

___Sorry for taking so long to update. School started again and I had tons of work. :( Thanks guys for more reviews though :D! I feel that not many people read the last chapter though =/_ Anyway, to thank those who did read, here's the next chapter! (It's my longest chapter yet)**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

**Part 1: iWish You a Merry Christmas **continued

**Scene 3 **continued

Previously: (Carly's POV)

_Speaking of today's iCarly, Sam was blushing when she was talking about Freddie. She must really be emotional about leaving. Either that or..._

Carly's POV continued

Oh. My. Gosh. Does Sam like Freddie? No way. She's always called him a dork and insulted him. But she does spend a lot of her energy on hurting him. But Sam doesn't like acting girly, so maybe that's how she shows affection towards a guy. Oh no, could she have liked him all this time? She must hate me! Freddie's liked me forever, and I've always been rejecting him. Then how come she keeps being friends with me? No, it can't be. She doesn't like him. She just treats a lot of people that way. She has to deal with Freddie a lot because they're both always at my house, so it seems like she does it to him the most, but no. But what about her blushing? Maybe she's just not used to being kind or emotional so that's what she looks like. Yeah. That must be it.

Ah. Now my head was spinning, so I called Spencer over.

"SPENCER!" I yelled.

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT?" he yelled, running into my room with a can of air freshener.

"It's just that I wana ask you something. Wait, what are you doing with the air freshener?" I asked.

"I thought you were in danger so I ran over with the first thing I saw on my way."

I put my hands on my hips. "So if a thief were actually here, you'd bring air freshener to make the room smell nicer while the thief steals my stuff?"

"It wasn't my best choice for a weapon of defense," said Spencer, looking at the ground.

"UH HUH," I replied, chuckling.

"So what did you need?"

"Oh right," I took a deep breath and began. "Well you know how Sam's leaving?"

"Yeah, sorry kid, I know she's your best friend, but you guys can still keep in touch and-"

"It's not just that, Spencer. Do you think Sam has a crush a Freddie?" I asked, hesitantly.

"WHAT? No way. She's always insulting him and hurting him and teasing him and Ohh.." Spencer said, touching his stomach. I figured he realized what I was getting at and was feeling sick about the idea of Sam liking Freddie, but then Spencer said, "Oh that shrimp I ate for lunch probably shoulda been thrown away. I'm going to the bathroom." He ran out.

I laughed. Spencer. Always eating stuff he shouldn't.

**Scene 4**

Freddie's POV

It's the day after Christmas. Today, that blonde-headed demon will be leaving. Finally, peace at last. There won't be someone there to insult and spank me for no reason or make fun of my crush on Carly. Well, my crush on Carly is kinda stupid. Wait, did I just call my crush on Carly stupid? Well, yeah but only because she doesn't love me back. Wait, did I just admit that my crush is stupid? My brain is a mess.

I guess I will kinda miss Sam ripping on me and making fun of me. She can be nice when she wants to, and she never really means any harm. But I guess I wouldn't mind the peace without her, but how's Carly going to handle losing her best friend?

I headed over to Carly's. Sam'll probably be there, and we'll have to say goodbye to her.

Sam's POV

Sigh. It's the day after Christmas. The day my life changes forever. The day I leave Fredward Benson and Seattle and everything I've known.

I got up, got dressed and all that, and went down to the living room. Mr. Boznick and Mom were sitting there waiting for me.

"Good morning Sam!" said my mom, smiling. Man this is weird. My mom rarely wakes up before noon, yet ever since Christmas break started, not only has she been up before I have, but she also greets me all the time. Yeah, I know I should be all happy and stuff, but this is just plain creepy. I'm not used to my mom caring about me like this.

"Hey Sam!" Mr. Boznick said, holding up two wrapped gifts, a small one and a larger one. My eyes lit up.

"Mr. Boznick, I-" I started to say.

"Call me Joseph. Yes, Sam, these are for your friends. I hope leaving doesn't cause your friendships and more," he said winking, "to end when you leave, so give these high-tech devices to them so that you guys can all keep in touch. Now take these and run along to your friends. You probably want to make the most of your time before we leave."

"Thank you so much Joseph." I turned to leave. Then I remembered, "Hey Joseph, sorry to ask, but do you have anything else I could give as a gift to Carly's brother?"

"I have some things, what would he want?"

"He's an artist, a sculptor," I said.

"I just happen to have one of the finest sets of sculpting tools there is with me. It just needs to be wrapped. Follow me Sam."

I followed him into our guest room where his fine leather suitcase lay. Inside was a set of shiny, silver tools that I had no idea what they could be used for. We quickly wrapped it. I hugged him with tears in my eyes, and I knew he understood my gratitude.

I wasn't one to be emotional, but lately, I've been teary a lot. And girly and weak and EW! What is wrong with me?

I rushed out the door with tears of joy for Mr. Boznick's kindness and tears of sadness for having to leave Freddie and the rest of Seattle. I hadn't had any breakfast for the second morning in the row. Oh well, if I get hungry, I can always grab food at Carly's like I always do, right?

Freddie's POV

Carly and I sat there in her living room, staring blankly. Carly had no facial expression, but it was obvious that she had cried earlier this morning as her eyes were red. She had probably gotten too tired to cry anymore so she changed to a blank expression. When I had walked in about half an hour ago, she said "hey" dryly and continued staring ahead at the TV that wasn't turned on. I had put my arm around her shoulder to try to comfort her and get closer to her, but she didn't tell me to move one foot away like she usually does when I try to get intimate with her. She was like a pole made of stone, so I moved away from her, knowing she'd appreciate the space.

I knew how she felt. Sam's been her best friend since like forever, and they do everything together. This must be like the end of the world for her. Sure, Sam can be rude, obnoxious, and irresponsible. Sure, she can be irritating and mean. Still, she's fun, honest when it counts, and always there to support her closest people when they need it. These qualities made her lovable, I guess, somewhat.

Before I could rethink my thoughts, Sam opened the door. "Hey guys," she said. She had three presents in her hands.

Carly looked up for the first time since I saw her this morning. "SAM!" she cried, rushing over to hug her.

"Wait," Sam said, "Carly, here's a gift for you. I'll miss you more than you can imagine. You've been a mother, a sister, and the best friend anyone c-can ev-v-ver hav-ve." Her last words were barely audible.

I couldn't believe it. Sam started crying right there before my eyes. Has the world turned upside down? I knew she was sad to leave, but to cry like this?

"Oh, Sam, you didn't need to get me a gift," Carly said, starting to cry too. She managed to stop crying for a minute to say in one breath, "you've been the best person I've ever met in my entire life and no one could ever replace you."

The two bawled in each others arms for a few minutes. They then wiped their tears. Sam then turned to me and handed me the largest gift.

"Freddie... This is for you," she said.

I couldn't believe she was giving me a gift. I saw Carly's jaw drop. "Sam, you didn't need to-" I started to say.

She interrupted me. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. Insulting you all the time. Spanking and slapping you all the time. Telling people you've never kissed anyone," she sighed. "For everything, okay?"

"Sam..." I began.

_Sorry to leave a small cliffhanger here :P Next chapter will be the end of iWish you a Merry Christmas._

_So far, it seems like Freddie still only considers Sam someone he'll miss but only on Carly's behalf, so what do you think Freddie's going to say to Sam?  
_

_The first part of this chapter was just for a bit of comedy and subplot to lighten the mood. If you don't like the little comedy scenes or subplots with other characters, let me know & I'll try to make my next part with less of those. If you like, I'll keep doing it this way._

_I love you guys who are reading this! Thank you thank you! Please continue to review! I reply to my reviewers every few chapters in the reviews section, so please ask questions or comment! If I get lots of reviews, I'll post the next chapter soon (I'm getting anxious for the end myself xD)!_


	5. iGet Struck by the News

**iGet into the Holiday Spirit**

_Hey, thanks for all my reviewers! So supportive you guys, thanks! Here's the last chapter of iWish you a Merry Christmas as promised. I was motivated to finish it due to all your reviews, so thank you again! Okay enough of my rambling. Here's the story._

_BTW, I posted this earlier, but I had to take it down because I realized I made a logic error haha. So I this is the edited version.  
_

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

**Part 1: iWish You a Merry Christmas **continued

**Scene 4** continued

Previously: (Freddie's POV)

_She interrupted me. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. Insulting you all the time. Spanking and slapping you all the time. Telling people you've never kissed anyone," she sighed. "For everything, okay?"_

_"Sam..." I began._

Freddie's POV continued

"It's okay," I continued. "You can't help being you, and it'd be too weird if you didn't do all that stuff to me. It's going to be really different after you're gone. Even though you've been mean to me, I won't be able to get used to you being gone."

Sam had a weak smile on her face. "Thanks," she said, "Where's Spencer?"

"SPENCER!" Carly called, "Sam'll be leaving soon! Don't you want to say goodbye?"

Spencer ran downstairs in his duck pajama pants. "Hey Sam."

"Spencer, I want you to have this. Thanks for being so awesome. You've been a big brother to me and an awesome friend," Sam said, handing him a gift too.

"Thanks Sam, you've been awesome too. I'll miss you a lot." Spencer and Sam hugged, and then Spencer stared at his present. "Man I totally want to know what this is!" he said.

"Spencer! Sam's about to leave, and you care more about the gift?" Carly said disapprovingly.

Sam laughed weakly, "It's okay Carly. But all three of you, you better not open the presents before I leave. Wait until I'm gone to open them, or you'll find your heads tied together when I leave."

"Sam," Carly, Spencer, and I said together disapprovingly, but silently agreeing to not open the presents. She is still the same old Sam, even if she was more emotional lately.

"Let's call each other every day. Can we swear to never EVER break our friendship?" Carly asked Sam.

"I swear. You're like the best thing that's ever happened to me," Sam assured her.

"No, we have to ankle-swear," Carly insisted.

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled. The two best friends shook ankles and hugged.

The doorbell rang. Spencer opened the door. There stood Mr. Boznick. That must mean Sam had to go.

"Good morning," said Spencer. "What do you need?" he asked. "WAIT A MINUTE! Are you Mr. Joseph Boznick from the Pear Company?" he exclaimed, coming to a realization.

"Yes, sir, and are you Carly's older brother?" Mr. Boznick said.

"Yes, and how did you know?" Spencer asked, obviously confused.

"Spencer, Joseph's dating my mom, and that's why we have to move to Portland," Sam explained.

"Oh."

"Sorry Sam, but we should leave soon if we want to get there before dinnertime. I have to make a presentation in front of the rest of the company at 7. I'm really sorry I can't give you more time," said Mr. Boznick.

"So this is it," said Sam to us.

Carly ran up to hug her. They began to cry again. So this is really it. Sam'll be gone. That blonde-headed demon will be out of my life. I don't know how that'll work.

Sam and Carly broke apart. Spencer opened his arms and hugged Sam too.

Suddenly, a part of me I couldn't control took over. I ran up to Sam and hugged around the shoulders, saying "Sam, please don't go!" I had done this to Carly that time she was almost going to Yakima with her granddad, but this time was different. I expected Sam to slap me, but I didn't care. I didn't want her to go. She couldn't leave us. But then she did something that totally caught me off guard.

My eyes widened. Sam leaned in and kissed me. For some reason, I didn't back away. I kissed her back. Why was this happening? I heard Spencer and Carly gasp. We kissed passionately for twenty seconds. When we pulled away from each other, I saw that Carly's and Spencer's jaws had dropped. For some reason, Mr. Boznick had a smile on his face.

"Freddie," Sam whispered, "I love you. You have no idea how much it hurts me to have to leave Seattle. I-"

"Aw, Sam, why-" I whispered back.

"Let me finish!" Sam yelled at me before continuing, "I've loved you since I met you, and since you were in love with Carly, I had to hide my feelings by insulting you and hurting you so that it would hurt me less. Pretending I hated you was the way I compressed my love for you. I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you."

I heard Carly say "aww." I didn't know if I could speak now, so I waited quietly to see if she had more to say.

"Well, talk now!" said Sam loudly.

"S-sam, I love you too. It's okay. And I'm so sorry for hurting you in this way. I had no idea. I thought I was in love with Carly. But now I know that if you leave, my life will be meaningless," I said.

Sam smiled. "That's what Momma wanted to hear."

Carly came up to us crying. "Freddie, I'm so sorry that I didn't love you back and probably broke your heart over and over. Sam, I'm so sorry! I never knew you liked Freddie. I can't believe you haven't hated me for this. I kept rejecting the guy you loved. I'm so sorry you guys. You deserve each other. You don't deserve me. I'm such a bad friend." She began crying into Sam's shoulder.

Sam and I comforted her, "It's okay Carly. It's not your fault."

Carly's eyes lighted up, and she quickly went into a cheery mood, "Okay, let's cut to the chase. You two are my best friends. You love each other, so what now?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Don't be such a dork. Heck, yeah!" Sam said, smiling.

We smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss each other again.

When we pulled apart, Sam said, "But I still have to leave. What'll we do?"

Mr. Boznick said, "Sam, didn't you tell him about-"

"Oh right," Sam said, "Fredward, when you open your gift, call me, and we'll discuss how we can date over distance and keep in touch."

"Okay Princess Puckett," I said, smirking.

"Aww, aren't you a cute couple," said Carly, "Make sure you still have enough time to spend with me, you two."

"Okay Carly. We'll try," we said.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sam said. "Will you two please continue iCarly? For the fans?"

"But Sam, it won't be the same without you!" I said.

"And I won't have you as my awesome cohost!" said Carly.

"You can ask Gibby to co-host, and I don't want this to end just because of me," Sam said.

Carly and I looked at each other. I nodded, and Carly said, "okay."

We had a group hug.

"Well, I have to go now," said Sam, with tears in her eyes, "I love you Freddie. I'll miss you Carly; thanks for everything. Bye Spencer. I'll call you guys and keep in touch!"

We all waved at her, and she and Mr. Boznick walked out.

General POV

Sam was sitting in Mr. Boznick's limo on their way to Portland. Sam couldn't decide between being happy about becoming Freddie's girlfriend and being sad about leaving.

A few miles away, Freddie was in his room thinking about Sam and what would happen next while staring at the gift he was given.

_Okay! How'd you guys like that? Do you like this type of Seddie story? ;) Please review with comments about it!  
_

iWish you a Merry Christmas_ is over, but the next parts are yet to come!_

_If you haven't noticed yet, my chapter names for _iWish you a Merry Christmas_ are all based on "the News" which is Sam leaving Seattle. My next part, _iHate this Holiday_ will have different chapter names of course haha. iGet into the Holiday Spirit is like the name of the series, but it has 3 parts, iWish you a Merry Christmas, iHate this Holiday, and iHave a Happy New Year. haha sorry for not having this all done during the holidays but I'll try my best to finish it ASAP!  
_

_I'll post my first chapter for the next part within a week if I get some more reviews to show that enough of you want more of this story! Anyway, winter break is over, so I won't be able to update as frequently :( but Happy 2011 guys!_

_-Casey :) (PS Sorry for long note xD)_


	6. iText

**iGet into the Holiday Spirit**

disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

_Hey guys! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Special shout out to Kpfan for reviewing almost all of my chapters! Thanks so much~_

_Here's my first chapter of iHate this Holiday. It's also my first chapter that stays in one POV._

_I initially wasn't going to do this chapter this way, but it became like this by accident. xD So just check out a text-ful chapter and lemme know whether or not you like this format by hitting that review button when you're done reading!_

**Part 2: iHate this Holiday**

_summary: __Sam and Freddie try to date by emailing and calling each other while they're away from each other. They miss each other so much._

**Scene 1**_  
_

Freddie's POV

As of a few minutes ago, I officially became the boyfriend of Sam. That still sounds weird. But I love her so much now I can't believe myself.

Oh my gosh. Why didn't I find out I love Sam earlier than that? She left for Portland now, and all I can do is stay in touch with her through the web or by phone.

I mentally beat myself over and over again. I wasted almost a decade of my life being in love with Carly, who never loved me back, while hurting Sam, someone who really loved me and had to resort to picking on me to make herself feel better.

Now, I don't know what I'd do without her.

I opened the gift Sam gave me. WHAT? A PEARBOOK AIR? How could she have- Oh, right. Mr. Boznick. But still. This is like the awesomest gift a guy could ever get from his girlfriend. I was so grateful for her and sorry about making her wait so many years for me that I started to cry. Then I remembered that she asked me to call her after she opened her gift.

I looked at my watch. They've probably only been on the road for a little while, so it probably wouldn't be appropriate to call right now with others in the car. I decided to text her.

I looked at my phone. I had two unread messages, one from Carly and one from Gibby. I'll check those later after I text Sam.

I hit 'compose new.'

TO: Sam

FROM: Freddie

_Hey there ;) how's the ride? thx soooo much for the gift. im sorry again about everything. so what was it that u wanted to tell me about after i open the gift?_

I pressed send and waited for her to respond. I wonder what she could possibly want to talk about.

Meanwhile, I checked my other texts.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Gibby

_sup bro. u asked me what's up? i'll tell u wassup. tasha's spending the whole day today and tonight. FISTPUNCH MAN! btw, carly said u and sam started dating? no way?  
_

I laughed. Gibby. Fistpunch?

I texted a quick reply.

TO: Gibby

FROM: Freddie

_nice. and its fist BUMP not PUNCH. Yeah, Sam and I love each other. I miss her. idk how we're gona date like this tho._

Sent. Now for Carly's message.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Carly

_hey freddie! how ru doing? do u miss sam? u guys r so cute together. i'm sorry about everything before and i'm sorry she had to leave. hope u guys continue dating! omg u should call her! she probably misses u 2._

Carly sounded so excited. I thought she'd be sad about Sam leaving.

TO: Carly

FROM: Freddie

_Thx carly, it's ok. its not ur fault. yea i miss her alot. how ru doing with her gone? i texted her and im waiting for a reply.  
_

I sent that message and returned to my incoming messages. I received two texts from Wendy and a reply from Gibby, but still no reply from Sam. I wonder what Wendy wants. I thought Gibby was busy with Tasha? And why's Sam taking so long to reply?

I checked Gibby's text first.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Gibby

_whatever man. i say FISTPUNCH._

Oh, Gibby.

I went back to my incoming messages. I was bombarded with three new texts to make a total of five texts from Wendy. I wondered what that could be about. Still no reply from Sam though.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Wendy

_OMG FREDDIE_

Weird... Next._  
_

TO: Freddie

FROM: Wendy

_sry i hit send b4 i finished that last txt. i was gona say OMG ru and sam rly dating?_

Oh brother. Who spilled the beans?_  
_

TO: Freddie

FROM: Wendy

_omggg carly thx 4 tellin me but i cant believe theyre dating omgg how did that start_?

Oh. So Carly did. I am so going to kill that girl. Did I just think that? When did I turn into Sam? Oh yeah, I'm dating her, so no need to be ashamed. I smirked to myself.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Wendy

_sry freddie that last txt wz for carly_

Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to think otherwise?

TO: Freddie

FROM: Wendy

_cmon freddie tell me the details!_

Ai...Wendy. Must you always poke into everyone's lives?

I texted back unwillingly.

TO: Wendy

FROM: Freddie

_Yes, Sam and i r dating. dont tell other ppl tho cuz then i'll nvr get a break from it from ppl at school if u do. and we havnt even done anything yet cuz she left so there r no details._

I sighed. I put my phone down and put my head down for 2 seconds before my phone beeped again. Could it be Sam?

It was Wendy again. That girl texts so fast; no wonder she often sends messages before she finishes or texts the wrong person.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Wendy

_aww. no deets? oh sry, i already told a bunch of ppl, but ican promise not to tell any1 else._

GRRR Wendy! I'm sure gonna have a heck of a first day of school in the new year. Good thing not that many people have my number, so they can't text me over break to bother me.

Beep. New message from Carly. Still none from Sam.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Carly

_i miss her but u probably have it worse. did she reply yet?_

How could she just sit there and act like she didn't tell anyone about Sam and me?

TO: Carly

FROM: Freddie

_no she didnt reply yet and y did u hafta tell wendy that sam and i r dating? now the whole school will kno and tease me!_

Ding. Wendy again? What does she want now?

TO: Freddie

FROM: Wendy

_omg kathy u won tbelieve it. freddie and sam r dating! Can u be;iev eit!_

Oh. My. Gosh. That girl texts too fast for her own good. Another wrong message and a ton of typos. And she just promised to keep our secret secret from anyone else!

TO: Wendy

FROM: Freddie

_WENDY! YOU JUST PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE ELSE! AND COULD U SLOW DOWN NEXT TIME BEFORE U SEND A TEXT?_

Another text from Carly.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Carly

_sry! I couldnt keep it secret anymore. wendy was asking me how sam's doing so i had to tell her. i'm sorry! i wont tell anyone else! besides, u two are so cute! no1 will tease u.  
_

Yeah, yeah.

Ding. Another Wendy text.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Wendy

_ah sry freddie. ok itwont happen again_

Yeah yeah whatever.

I lay on my back on my bed thinking about what Sam was doing and imagining the perfect date.

I would take Sam to a nice, fancy restaurant with lots of good meat and let her eat until even her unhumanly hunger was satisfied. We would talk, and she'd continue to make fun of me, and I'd continue to roll my eyes, but we'd do it smiling and smirking. I realized that my idea of an ideal date was just like what we always had but with acknowledgment of our relationship. We must have always had this but been hiding it. I can't believe I didn't realize.

Ding. Sigh. Who could it be this time?

I picked up my phone hesitantly, knowing it probably was Wendy or Carly.

But it was Sam. I excitedly opened my text.

_

* * *

Sorry to end here, but if I put in Sam's text to Freddie, this chapter would be a bit long_.

_So, like I said, I wasn't planning on a chapter of texts but there it was. Tell me whether or not you like it. Well, whether you like it or not, the next chapter will be like this too, but if you dislike it, I'll stop doing texts after the next chap!_

_Review please! Next chap will be more Seddie conversation ;)_


	7. iText Back

**iGet into the Holiday Spirit**

disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

_Thanks to my reviewers! I didn't get many last chapter though =/. Anyway, here comes the next chapter of iHate this Holiday :)  
_

**Part 2: iHate this Holiday **

**Scene 1** continued

Previously: (Freddie's POV)

_I picked up my phone hesitantly, knowing it probably was Wendy or Carly._

_But it was Sam. I excitedly opened my text._

Freddie's POV

TO: Freddie

FROM: Sam

_freddie! sry for taking so long. i typed out the whole msg but then when i was gona send it i accidentally hit delete so i had to retype it. so yeah. but i dont mind spending a long time on this txt since the ride is so long n boring anyway. mom keeps trying to compliment mr boz's body and its rlly grossin me out. yeah u heard me. momma's getting grossed out. anyway, i love u so much freddie. i miss u tons already. the gift was no big deal. mr boz hooked u up with the best pearbook there is. theres a rly good quality webcam that u can use to vidchat with me so that i can c ur dorky face clearly ;p will ya swear to video chat all the time with me with the gift i gave u? we can date that way. u hav no idea how much i'll miss u. n u btr not gawk at other girls cuz momma'll come after u ;p. luv ya lots. i gotta return carlys txts too b4 she freaks out. i also got like 5 txts from wendy, i wonder y. my phone keeps alerting me while im txting this. anyway bye honeydork! REPLY SOON!  
_

Well that sure was one heck of a text message. No wonder she took so long. She really does love me. Wow. An awesome webcam so that we can date from a distance.

I smiled and sighed_._ I hit reply and began to text back to her.

Sam's POV

I was in the backseat of Mr. Boznick's limo, checking my text messages and waiting for my Fredboy to text me back while listen to the wonderfully insightful conversations between my mom and Mr. Boznick.

"Oh my, sweetie, you look handsome today. Your pants look great on those legs of yours," said my mom. I wanted to puke.

"Thank you honey. You look gorgeous yourself, Pamela," Mr. Boznick responded. Lord knows what that guy sees in my mom. He's so sophisticated, while my mom acts like a total doofus.

I tried to block out their strange conversation and focus on my phone. Riding in a car and just having eaten two whole hams is enough; if I continue to listen to them talk, I will definitely throw up.

I checked my messages.

TO: Sam

FROM: Carly

_Hey sam! hows the ride going? ty so much for the pearpod and tell mr. boznick thank u for me! omg im so happy u and freddie r finally a couple! u guys r so cute omg! ;D txt me back asap! luv, Carly- ps. stay blonde!  
_

Oh Carly. She can seem so excited in her texts at times. And yeah, I'm happy I'm with my sweet dork too, but calling us cute also falls under the category of reasons I'd throw up during the car ride. Bleh. As much as I love Freddie, he is such a dork. Such a cute dork. Such an awesome dork. My dork.

I smiled to myself as I looked at the other text Carly sent me before sending her a reply back.

TO: Sam

FROM: Carly

_SAM! y r u not replying! freddie's waiting 4 u 2 respond 2!_

Man. It's only been like 10 minutes, not like it's been an hour!

TO: Carly

FROM: Sam

_carls, chillax wouldya? i'm in the car so it'll take me extra long to respond cuz the ride is kinda bumpy. also, i took a while to respond to freddie cuz i had typed the entire msg then accidntly deleted it so i had to retype the whole thing. anyway, im takin my time cuz i hav nothing btr to do in the car. mom and mr boz r saying gross mushy stuff so im trying not to listen. anyway, i responded to fredhead already. the ride's long, bumpy, annoying, but its ok i guess. np, i'll tell mr boz u liked it. does spencer like his gift? yes yes carly im happy im with him too but still, dont call us cute alright? it still makes me want to puke thinking of us as cute together. i love him lots but still, we're not 1 of those mushy couples k? -sam_

I hit send. Then I checked my texts from Wendy. Weird, I also got texts from people who like never talk to me.

TO: Sam

FROM: Wendy

_SAM OMG U N FREDDIE R DATING?_

Omygaw. Who told her? Now the whole school will know. I love Freddie, but it's still embarrassing to be dating him. Especially after I put him down all these years, even live on the web. Facepalm.

TO: Sam

FROM: Wendy

_tell me how it happend!_

TO: Sam

FROM: Wendy

_spill the deets!_

Ew. Gross. "Details" of me and Fredface?

TO: Sam

FROM: Wendy

_carly! will u plztell me about it? freddie wont tell me anything about him n sam!_

Oh, I am going to kill Carly. She told Wendy? Oh good thing Freddie won't spill anything. Well, there is nothing to spill anyway..._  
_

TO: Sam

FROM: Wendy

_ahsry sam that wz a txt4 carly. xD_

No duh. I'm not stupid. That chick's own carelessness by texting Carly earned her a confrontation with Momma when I return to Seattle.

I quickly texted Carly.

TO: Carly

FROM: Sam

_CARLY! how could u tell wendy bout me and freddie? i would kill u but i cant! ur my bff and i trusted that u wouldnt tell! y carly?  
_

I thought Carly could keep secrets!

I went back to my incoming messages. Weird. A text from... Shannon Mitchell?_  
_

TO: Sam

FROM: Shannon

_SAM! HOW COULD U DATE FREDDIE? I THOUGHT U WERE MY FRIEND! U KNOW I LOVE HIM!_

Sweet mother of earth and beyond. That chick still likes Freddie?_  
_

TO: Sam

FROM: Tureen

_Hey Sam. Oh my gosh. i just heard that u and freddie r dating! no way? u should totally tell me about it. im so excited. tell me about it, kay? _

Man, that girl talks just as much in a text as she does in person. What a load of annoyance. I was in no mood to respond to Tureen and Shannon. They can think whatever they want; I'm too lazy to care.

Buzz. I got a new message from Wendy. Again? What does that gossip girl want?

TO: Sam

FROM: Wendy

_sam i kno ur there!respondt o me!_

That chick still wants me to tell her stuff? Heck no.

TO: Wendy

FROM: Sam

_wendy! nothing more happened between me and fredhead! we just told each other we like each other and then i had to leave! u btr not tell any1 about us or when i return, u'll find ur mouth smashed into ur face._

Sent.

I got a text back from Carly. Finally. It's time that chick gives me a reason for why I have to deal with all these idiots texting me about me and Freddie.

TO: Sam

FROM: Carly

_omg sam im so sry. freddie told me the same thing. wendy kept pressing me and i just gave it away. im sorry! but u guys r a great couple, what is there to be embarrassed about? anyway, spencer loves the gift! the second u left, he ripped off the wrapping paper and opened it and squealed excitedly. he's been using the tools all afternoon to build a brand new sculpture  
_

Oh Spencer. I smiled. Glad to know Carly's goofy brother's still the same old goof. But sigh. About her telling Wendy about me and Fredward. Doesn't Carly understand? I love Freddie. We make a great couple, but I don't want the extra drama in my life of people harassing me about my boyfriend. Man, Freddie's my boyfriend now. Weird, but sweet. Momma likey.

_I decided to end here because I wanted to have a long enough next chapter to conclude scene 1 before moving on to scene 2. The first scene of iHate this Holiday is extra long due to the tons of text messages Freddie and Sam receive. The rest of the "holiday" will fly by faster in the story. Sorry about that!_

_Please review guys! I need feedback, and it seems that not many people read or liked the last chapter I posted. Lemme know if the story's getting bad! I'll stop posting if I don't get that many reviews, or it seems like no one wants to read this. Thanks to those who have been supporting my story! Please continue to! Thankyou!  
_


	8. iVideo Chat

**iGet into the Holiday Spirit**

disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

_Sorry for the long wait! I was kinda busy and less motivated because I only got two reviews the last 2 chapters. =/  
_

_But thanks to those who are reviewing! So, here comes the next chapter of iHate this Holiday :)  
_

**Part 2: iHate this Holiday **

**Scene 1** continued

Previously: (Sam's POV)

_Man, Freddie's my boyfriend now. Weird, but sweet. Momma likey._

Sam's POV continued

I had no new texts, so I had to try my best to block out mom and Mr. Boz while I waited for my boyfriend to text me back. I felt crotchety between thinking about having my Freddork as a boyfriend, having a bunch of idiots text me about Freddie and me, and hearing mom and Mr. Boznick's conversation.

BUZZ! Finally! A text from Freddie! I'll have something to block out the stuff from mom and Mr. Boz.

TO: Sam

FROM: Freddie

_sam, thank u so much for the gift. plz thank mr boznick for me. i love u and miss u. yeah i swear not to gawk at girls. theres only 1 girl for me and u kno it! wen u get there, call me! yea carly told wendy that we're dating -.- now every1 will kno... anyway, miss u lots. love, freddie  
_

Yeah. I'm gona kill Wendy when I go back.

I texted back.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Sam

_hey dork ;P yea i'll thank him 4 u.. i miss u too. u btr be serious or i'll beat u up. yeah the ride's gona take proly another hour. i'll call u later! yeah. i yelled at carly and wendy. u remember that chick shannon mitchell? she's still in luv w/ u! she txted me saying that she hates me for taking u. tureen txted me asking about us too! i am so killin wendy. love ya. -sam_

I put my phone away and decided to take a nap until we reached Portland._  
_

Carly's POV

The day was coming to an end. Sam had really left Seattle. I'll miss her so much, but I guess we can visit each other lots and keep in touch by phone and email. And in high school, we have different schedules and only have one class together this year. We don't even see each other most of the time during the school day. During that class, the teacher's strict, and our seats are on different corners of the room, so we don't talk anyway. We only see each other between classes and after school. That's not much. I'll be fine without her.

But we do see each other a lot! This is only the first night Sam's been gone, so who knows how I'll feel after a week of not seeing her, compared with usually seeing her most of the day. I'll miss her so much. Sigh.

I lay on the beanbag chair in the iCarly studio, where we would continue to be doing shows, but no show will be the same without Sam. Sigh. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I'll miss her.

I took a long shower tonight, trying to not think about Sam, but she was all I could think of! Well, and her relationship with Freddie. I couldn't believe it! After so many years! They love each other? I always thought Freddie was in love with me!

"OH NO!" I heard Spencer yell from downstairs.

I ran downstairs to the living room, wondering what happened.

I got down to find Spencer covered in yellow.

I laughed. "What happened, did a pack of cheese explode on you?"

"No! I was trying to open this tube of special paint from the art pack that Sam gave me, and I couldn't, so I stuck a thumbtack on the end of the tube here and the paint exploded all over my face!" Spencer said, holding out the tube of yellow paint.

I took it and looked at it. "Spencer, you do realize on the cap it says 'push and turn' right?" I laughed. Spencer.

"Lemme see that," he said. He pushed and turned the cap, and it opened. "Oh..."

"Well, that's why they have instructions on the cap, Spencer."

"I know."

"Well, I'm going to sleep early tonight. Good night! Have fun with your sculpture! And try not to add more color to your face!" I said jokingly.

"Very funny. Good night kiddo."

**Scene 2**

Sam's POV

I woke up this morning, hungry and tired from the long car ride. Mr. Boz had a housekeeper. She made me a plateful of ham, eggs, and bacon. It was like heaven here, except without my precious nubface.

After breakfast, I went back into the room Mr. Boz set aside for me. I logged onto my Zapmail. Freddie was online and his webcam icon was on. I quickly went offline and got dressed and ready. Yeah, yeah, so weird for someone like me to do that, but I wanted to look nice for my first online date with Freddie.

I put on a nice dress and brushed my hair. Then I put on some makeup using the makeup set Carly gave me for Christmas. When I was done, I examined myself in the mirror and almost threw up. I didn't look like me. I looked pretty and girly. Oh well, I better prove to my dork that I can look just as good as any girly girl.

I went back to my room and sat in front of the computer. I went back online and video called Freddie.

After a couple seconds, Freddie picked up.

"Hey Sam! WHOA!" he said, staring at me.

"Hey dork, what's up?" I said, smirking. Man that dork just couldn't hide his excitement or emotions.

"Whoa..." he said, continuing to stare, then he shook his head and said, "Sam, you look amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks Freddie. You're such a dork, you were almost drooling."

He blushed.

"Oh Freddie, don't be such a dork. I'm just messin' with ya," I said, seeing that he was embarrassed.

"Oh, good," he said.

"Now that we're dating, I'll try to mess with you less, but I'm still gonna mess with you," I told him.

"Good, it'd be too weird if you didn't mess with me anymore," he said, smiling. Boy he is so cute. I loved him so much, I wished I could spend my whole day like this.

"I love you Freddie."

"Love you too Sam."

"FREDDIE! GET OVER HERE! I'm not done rubbing ointment on your legs!" I heard Mrs. Benson yell.

"MOM!" Freddie yelled back, turning red from embarrassment. "MY LEGS ARE JUST FINE!"

"THEN THE OINTMENT IS WORKING ISN'T IT?" his mother replied.

I couldn't resist, "Aww, who has a leg problem..."

"Sam!" Freddie said, blushing even more.

"Aww, look at you, turning red as a tomato," I said, continuing to tease him. Oh, how I loved to tease him. I must have been flirting with him since the day I met him.

If it was possible, Freddie was turning even redder.

"Oh, it's okay Freddie, I'm just messing with you. Love you. You're such a dork," I said.

"Sam...love you too. You're such a jerk," he said, smirking, but still red.

We smiled at each other. I swear, if I was watching myself that very second, I'd think it's the cheesiest thing ever.

Suddenly, my video chat screen froze and the window stopped responding.

_Sorry to leave a cliffy! How do you like Seddie's first date?_

_Thanks to Kpfan for constantly reviewing this! Thanks to my other reviewers who have been so supportive of this story! _

_I didn't get many reviews the last couple chapters though, so I'd really appreciate more reviewers! Thanks to everyone who reads this story though._

_Next chapter will be up sooner if I get more reviews!  
_


	9. iMake a Phone Call

**iGet into the Holiday Spirit**

disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

_Thanks to my reviewers! I didn't get many that time though =/. So, here comes the next chapter of iHate this Holiday :)  
_

**Part 2: iHate this Holiday **

**Scene 2** continued

Previously: (Sam's POV)

_Suddenly, my video chat screen froze and the window stopped responding._

Sam's POV continued

I took my phone and called Freddie. He picked up after the second ring.

_"Sam?"_

"Freddie! My video chat froze!

_"I don't know what happened," _he said.

"Freddie! That's what your AV nerd experience is supposed to be for," I wailed. My first date with my true love was ruined.

_"I tried to find out, but I can't find much from my end of the line, and I can't see your computer from here!"_

"What do I do then?"

_"I don't know!" _he said, _"Oh wait, is Mr. Boznick around? Can't he fix it?"_

"No, he left to do some dumb presentation about their new product. He won't be back until dinnertime. It's only 11 right now..." I sighed.

_"I guess this dating-over-the-web thing isn't gonna work too well, is it?"_

"Guess not."

_"So, should we just stop dating for now and maybe try it again when we see each other again?"_

"WHAT? Freddie, are you serious? I might not be able to return anytime in the near future."

_"Wouldn't it be kinda hard to have a long distance relationship like this?"_

"Look, Fredhead. Could you get it in your head that I've waited most of my life to date you? And now that we are, I don't care if we encounter some technical difficulties. I don't care if the whole world tries to stop us from dating each other. I want to be with you. I know we can't be together literally, but we should at least try to date like this?" I said.

_"Wow," _Freddie said.

I sighed. I took a deep breath and said something that I'd later regret. "But I guess if you don't think our relationship is worth fighting for, then maybe we shouldn't be dating in the first place. Goodbye, Freddie."

_"Wait Sam," _he said.

"Bye." I said, shaking my head, cutting him off and hanging up.

I put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I just did that. I had waited most of my life to date my dork. But I had broken up with him just like that. I couldn't believe it.

Carly's POV

It really hit me today that my best friend was gone. Who am I going to hang out with all the time now? I can't do that with Freddie even though he's my second best friend. He's a guy and plus, he and Sam are now dating. Now that I'm not really happy for them, 'cause I am, and this may sound selfish, but now that they're dating, I'll become like a third wheel.

I called Wendy up. Even though she can be gossipy, she's a really cool friend. We decided to go to the mall together.

I was at Ridgeway Mall. Wendy came, and started talking excitedly.

"HEY CARLY! What's up?" she said.

"Hey Wendy! Everything's okay. I kinda miss Sam though," I replied.

"It's okay Carly," she said, "Oh my gosh. I totally can't believe Sam and Freddie are dating! How did it happen?"

"Well I kinda swore to them not to say anything more," I said.

"Oh c'mon Carly, I swear I won't tell anyone!" Wendy pouted.

I gave in. "Okay, but you HAVE TO swear not to tell anyone." Wendy nodded, and I continued. "So Sam was about to leave, and Freddie ran up to her and hugged her tightly, not wanting her to leave. Freddie was expecting Sam to hit him, but instead, she kissed him and confessed her love for him."

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S SO CUTE!" Wendy said enthusiastically, "And then what?"

"Then Freddie told her that he loved her too, and they kissed. But Sam had to leave, so now they have to date by phone or video chat," I said.

"Awww," Wendy responded, "they're such a cute couple."

"I know right?" I said.

"Anyway," Wendy said, "have you heard that George asked Tanya out?"

"No way?" I said, "when and how did that happen?"

"Yeah! He asked her out like two days ago, and they've been hanging out the whole last two days."

"Nice!"

"Yeah, I know right? And did you know that Vania and John broke up?"

"Really? Why?"

"I heard Vania stayed over at John's house one night and said he snored too loudly," Wendy said enthusiastically.

"Oh wow.." I said, starting to get tired of Wendy constantly talking about people and relationships.

We walked around, going in and out of shops, trying on and sometimes buying clothes. I started zoning out, only hearing bits and pieces of Wendy's gossip. I just nodded along.

"...And Rex and Angelica started dating..." Wendy said, as we were looking through clothes at Charlie Rose.

"...and Jake and Stephanie broke up again..."

It's really amazing how she knows SO much gossip.

Freddie's POV

I couldn't believe it. Sam broke up with me. I called her and texted her, but she didn't respond. Man, I can't believe I screwed up so badly on our first real date.

I banged my head against my desk several times. I screwed up my relationship with the first girl who's ever really loved me and cared about me.

I really did care about Sam too. I love that blonde-headed demon with all my heart. And ever since we started dating, she's been nicer to me. How did I screw this up? Why? What was wrong with me?

"FREDDIE!" my mom called.

"WHAT, MOM?"

"If you're going to just sit at your desk doing nothing, come help me make almond butter!"

"No, mom, I'm busy!" I retorted.

I had a lot to think about with Sam. What am I going to do?

_Okay! How was that? Originally, I didn't plan to have Sam & Freddie sort of break up here, but I figured it would make sense to my later plot for this to happen.  
_

_Also, before, I didn't plan on much happening with Carly, but what do you guys think? Carly's kinda sad about Sam gone, so... Should Carly date someone? Answer in your review with no one, Gibby, Adam, Griffin, Jake, or another guy from iCarly or another guy you want me to make up ;) Personally, I had planned on not pairing Carly with someone in this fic but if you guys want, I just might! So please review! Thanks!_


	10. iGet a Date too

**iGet into the Holiday Spirit**

disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so much! I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I've been really busy, so I hope I can make it up to you! I'll try to finish part 2 of this story ASAP!  
_

_I'm kinda making time go by faster because I can't have this week of Holiday break last forever. (For those of you who didn't know, the story started 1 week into winter break, and this part (part 2: iHate this Holiday) lasts less than a week. As for who Carly should date from my mini poll at the end of last chapter, basically none of you answered, so I'll just make something up ;P  
_

**Part 2: iHate this Holiday** continued

**Scene 3**

Carly's POV

I went to the Groovy Smoothie today alone. Spencer's busy with his sculptures, and I'm really not in the mood for someone like Wendy who keeps gossiping.

When I walked in, I saw a really cute guy. I couldn't contain myself.

I walked over there. "Hey, I'm Carly. Who are you?" I asked sweetly.

"Hey, I'm James," he answered, "Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, I live just around the corner," I said, "Where are you from? How come I haven't seen you anywhere before?" He's so cute. If he was from around here, I'm sure I would have noticed and remembered him.

"I'm from LA, and I recently transferred over here because my parents got transferred here for their jobs. Are you going to Ridgeway High?"

"Yeah!" I said, then realizing that I was acting too excited and maybe desperate. "Yeah," I said in a normal voice, "Are you going there too?"

"Yeah," he said, "I live over there in the apartment Bushwell Plaza, do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, I live in Bushwell Plaza too! In room 8A."

"Cool, I live in 3C," he said, "Would you like to go out sometime?"

My heart skipped a beat. It took all the control I had to stop myself from screaming yes. "Sure," I responded, "I'd love to."

"Is tonight okay?"

"Sure!"

"I'll meet you down in the lobby at 7?"

"Sounds great," I said.

"I don't know any places around here so maybe you can show me around?"

"I'll be glad to," I said, smiling.

"Okay, see you later," he said, leaving.

Oh. My. Gosh. I just got a date with a really cute guy! I need to pick out a nice outfit for tonight's date.

Sam's POV

I was miserable after I dumped Freddie. I gave up my relationship with him just like that. But I have more dignity than to call him begging him to take me back after I did that. I sat around most of the day doing nothing. Not even eating ham could cheer me up. I just sat and stared at my phone, counting how many times Freddie tried to call or text me. After a while he stopped trying, and a part of me sank.

I lay on my bed staring at the iCarly website on my laptop, re-watching past webcasts. How come I insulted Freddie so much? What did he ever do to deserve that? Nothing. He just thought he loved Carly. So I had to pretend I hated him. But I loved him. I still do. And I probably always will.

Carly's POV

It's 6:46pm. I had picked about ten different outfits and changed between them. I'm still torn between the purple blouse, white skirt outfit and the magenta top, denim shorts, and black leggings outfit.

I already did my makeup, so it's just the outfits. Sigh, which should I wear? Oh maybe I can call Sam and ask her for her opinion! And also ask about her and Freddie.

Sam picked up after five rings.

_"Hello Carly?"_

"SAM! How's it going! I miss you!"

_"It's going all right, whatsup?"_

"I have a date tonight at 7! Help me pick out an outfit?"

_"Sure."_ Sam sounded upset for some reason.

"What's the matter, Sam?"

_"It's nothing, Carly. So your outfits?"_ She still didn't sound fine, but I have a date in a few minutes so I'll deal with it later.

"Oh yeah, so I'm trying to decide between..."

Freddie's POV

Sam and I broke up after we finally got together. I can't believe what life is like without her. Her teasing and smirking has become my life. I had no idea how much she made my day before now. I don't know how much longer I can stand to be without her. I already tried to apologize. I called and texted and emailed and called and she didn't pick up. She must be really mad at me. I loathe myself. What's wrong with me? I never had a real girlfriend before, nor have I ever loved someone who really loved me back before Sam. Yet just like that, I screwed it up. I miss her so so much.

I banged my head against my desk. Apparently a little too loudly.

"FREDWARD BENSON! WHAT WAS THAT?" my mom demanded.

"Nothing."

"DID YOU BANG YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE TABLE?"

"No mom, I-"

"FREDDIE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! Don't bang your head, or your brain will be dead!"

"MOM!" I could swear she has a million dumb rhymes for every situation.

"Don't hurt yourself! You know how much trouble I go through making sure you don't get hurt."

"Yes I know but-"

"WELL DON'T HURT YOURSELF!"

"Okay mom." I rolled my eyes and stared off into space, continuing to hate myself for making Sam break up with me.

I hate this holiday.

Carly's POV

I love this holiday!

My date with James was so awesome! I took him to the Cheesecake Warehouse, and we chatted about everything! Turns out he used to go to this boarding school in LA, and he had a girlfriend before, but it didn't work out. I told him I had boyfriends before too, and it didn't work out. After our first date, I just KNOW that this is going to work out. I'm not only attracted to his cuteness, but I also love his personality, and talking to him is just so pleasant. I was so sad when our date ended, but that's okay! He asked me out again for day after tomorrow, and so I invited him over to our place. I can't wait!

_Kay guys, how was that? Sorry to keep you guys hanging on the Seddie relationship. Btw, Carly's date, James, is a reference to the Zoey 101 character played by Austin Butler. Sorry that there wasn't more Seddie action here and that it was mainly Carly. Let me know what you think in a review! Please and thanks!_

_Don't worry, next chapter will hopefully be up soon! I have it mostly written. Please review!  
_


End file.
